The Null
by artemisdarkmoon
Summary: Alice Reinart was just your average 16 year old teenager with a mental disorder and the ability to see things like Dragons and other dimension train stations. Out of curiosity and the desire to prove to herself and her parents that she was normal, she enters Platform 9 3/4 and discovers something about herself that could cause a fighting chance for the muggle world.
1. Chapter 1

Let this be a warning to everyone out there with Psychosis. If you ever see a glowing, wormhole into another train station in a train station, with a red steamer train and tons of weirdly dressed people…DON'T….or you know what…Go ahead. I'm a story not a police officer.

My name Is Alice Reinart. I'm a 16 year old, emotionless, psychosick—(is that even a word. I don't want to say psychotic because I'm obviously not wearing a mask and waving a chainsaw around at people threatening to kill them)- teen that sees magical things like wormholes to other dimension train stations and dragons. Now If you're feeling sorry for me, don't. I hate that. I believe that just because I was born like this, doesn't mean I couldn't continue going about doing my thing, living normally like other normal, boring people in this boring world with dragons and other dimension train stations.

I was at King's Cross station with my parents. Well—I was actually lost and staring at the wormhole at the pillar of platform 8. I do that a lot…staring and getting lost. Probably why Mom and Dad don't let me go out that much. We were on a visit to Scotland, my grandmother from my Dad's side's birthplace. Dad is both half-French half-Scottish while Mom is your average New York and that's right, she likes the Mets and shouting at bad drivers while on traffic. That's how they met. Mom and dad.

Dad was a terrible driver and he just happened to crash into Mom's Prius. She shouted at him so loud that he treated her out to coffee where she shouted at him again in French (Not actually French. She said the F-word a lot), Dad then started mumbling something in French and then Mom gave him her number. The end.

Well enough about that, let me tell you about the story about the time I saw a family of red-heads, a couple of grown-ups and one kid with glasses run towards the wormhole and then into the train. They weren't the first. I saw several children ran there too. Almost all of them carried pet owls with them and dressed a little too funky for my taste. That jacket looked like it was in the 1800's. Everyone around me were either too busy with their phones, their crying children or the fact that there were almost an hour late for their job to even notice children and adults go through the wormhole. Or maybe it's just my psychosis acting all up.

I like doing this on my spare time. I was diagnosed when I was 13 and thus had been branded a psychopath once the entire school found out about it. Everyone was afraid to go near me which was fine with me because I didn't want to hang out with idiots anyways. Did I mention I was a genius? I'm really good with Science and Math and my favorite subject of all was Chemistry.

Mom and Dad rarely let me out of the house unless it was for school and were very serious about other people bullying me. Being Psychosick meant that I was suicidal. I don't know if that was true because I'm pretty sure I'm too lazy to find a rope and tie it into a knot and hang it on the ceiling. I have trouble tying my shoes , much less a knot. And well, There are other ways for suicide that's why mom and dad were careful not let me near knives or pointy objects or bathroom chemicals.

I don't think I want to die though. I'm not depressed in any way. I just see things that aren't there and hear voices I'm not supposed to hear. I mention it to my therapist(—well I call her my therapist because It sounds way cooler than calling her my mental health doctor—)the things that I've been seeing. She told me that it was best to channel it through writing or drawing which was a terrible idea because I hated writing and the only perfect thing that I've been able to draw was a stick man figure. Sure I tried drawing dragons and buildings that weren't supposed to exist but in the end they all looked like blobs.

I continued staring at the train. It seemed very curious. I've never really entered the mysterious buildings that I've seen all over New York and the Grand Canyon one time, but I feel like I should really enter the wormhole. And so I did. It was easy and felt so real. I could see my parents running around the platform, looking all ragged and worried, shouting my name. I raised my hand and waved it.

"I'm here!" but they didn't hear me. Another strange thing. Either they were suddenly blind or I accidentally entered another dimension. They drew neared towards me and still they couldn't see me. I had to step out. But my legs didn't obey me. I was curious. I wanted to know why. I had the feeling that this was all real.

I needed answers, "Sorry mom, and dad. I'll be back…sort of…" I whispered to myself. The train tooted loudly. It was a red steam train (seriously? What is this? the 18th century) and then raced towards the moving train. I was just in time to grab onto one of the railings and flung myself inside.

"ALL ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS" someone yelled.

My eyes were wide, my heart was beating faster than the time I dropped my laptop. I whispered, half-scared, half-wondered, "What have I gotten myself in to?"

I walked around the train a bit. It felt cozy on the inside. Everywhere I saw teens socializing, minding their own business and carrying sticks with them. It wasn't my first time seeing people carrying sticks before. At first I thought they were just weird or they had a strange fascination for wood then again they started shouting Latin at random things.

There was a scream up ahead. I decided that I should at least enter a compartment because sooner or later someone is going to ask why I'm doing here and I wouldn't be able to lie properly. So I picked an empty compartment and looked at the moving scenery.

I was a bit overwhelmed though. I know that I really shouldn't be doing this. My parents were worried and I had no idea how to get home but I needed answers and everything looked so real. The teens looked so real. Some part of me just sort of wished that I didn't have Psychosis and that I was normal and fit for a…above-average society.

The compartment door then opened as I was staring into the window. I looked over and saw two 11 year olds, blinking in a confused manner at me.

One seemed to tremble. Probably intimidated. Marge—my therapist tells me that I have pretty scary face sometimes and that I should smile more.

"Can we sit here?" he said. His voice was shaking.

"Sure. Why not," I said in my usual monotone voice.

The other one smiled and made himself comfortable across me. The second one was still shaking slightly as he sat beside the former.

"Your accent is strange," said the first kid, male, blonde, blue eyes and smile that was befitting for a morning person.

"I'm American," I simply said.

"I didn't know Hogwarts took exchange students from America?"

Hogwarts. Strange name. I thought that was a plant. So Hogwarts was a school. A boarding school in fact.

"Well, now they do," I lied. People say I'm a pretty good liar. Well, if I talk to people that is.

"Is this your first year then?"

"You could say that,"

The blonde smiled brightly, "It's our first year too. I've been waiting all my life for my acceptance letter. Well except for Andrew, he's a muggleborn so it's his first time,"

Andrew, the shaky kid, brown-haired, mousy face, the kind of kid that was a usual target for bullies. He nodded quickly, refusing any eye contact with me.

"My mom's a muggleborn, dad is a half-blood, so It wasn't a shock to me when I learned about magic. I'm Marcus by the way, Marcus Bane, please to meet you,"

"April," I said.

"Are you a pureblood, April. You look like one?"

What is this? I have a vague idea of what this is but I was more surprised when he mentioned the word magic. My brain was on running. Processing everything. Gears turning. Like someone just fast-forwarded a tape.

My mouth hung open. I needed to say something. I decided to say, "Half-blood," not technically a lie. I needed to find out more. I've always been into Science but all the strange things I saw could have just been magic. How else would you explain all the dragons flying up in the sky, fairies in my backyard and mermaids in the ocean?

"So, Andrew, tell me your experience about your first time," I said, trying to sound sincere as I could which probably didn't work because I saw the fear in the kid's eyes and he trembled his lip. I have that effect on kids sometimes. I don't know why. Probably because of my eyes. They're icy gray that held no emotion and pair that up with my emotionless face is sure bound to scare some poor kid in the street or the park.

"Well….I was…I always..knew that…A bully…Josh Spikewood tried threw me in the trashcan once and I was shocked to find out that I was at home, safe, with my bed. Then a few weeks later, a kind old lady brought me my letter. Said I was a wizard and everything. Mom and Dad didn't believe at first then…Professor McGonagall…that's her name…she transfigured the table into a pig...," he stuttered a lot but then let out a slight smile, "Mom fainted…it was a bit funny then we went to Diagon Alley to shop for supplies and then…."

"Okay. That's enough," I said. It was supposed to come out as gentle but instead made me sound bossy. Andrew was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scold you,"

He still trembled. I sighed heavily.

"I've never been to Hogwarts before…so Marcus, will it be fine that you enlightened me," I gave off a slight, gentle smile which turned out well this time. Last time I smiled, I scared a bunch of pre-schoolers. He didn't look weirded out and instead babbled quickly about Hogwarts History. He said that were four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin…which I though was superlame, "My mom and Dad were at Ravenclaw so they expect that I'd be there. Anything's better I guess as long as you're not in Slytherin,"

"What wrong with Slytherin?" I asked. Even Andrew looked bewildered.

"It's where all the Dark Wizards are. He-who-must-not-be-named was there. And they're also pureblood supremacist who thinks they are better than everyone else,"

"Bullies," Andrew whispered.

Dark Wizards. Some guy that should not be named. What did I get myself in to? Am I asleep or am I still hallucinating. I wish that I wasn't though. Or maybe I should. GAH! I don't know what is real or not anymore.

I continued listening to him babble about useless stuff like Quidditch (I had no idea what that was) I needed to get out. I can't stand talkative kids.

"Sorry, I need to go to the washroom," I lied again.

"Wait. Where is your trunk?" Marcus asked.

"Mix-up," I said, "Happens all the time,"

And then I left, trying to find another empty compartment which was failing so I just stood there in the hallways for a moment, checked my phone only to find out that it wasn't working. I scowled. Now how am I supposed to ignore people without my music?

Great. I tried to find a compartment with teens that were sleeping and went inside. No one to disturb me with my jumbled off thoughts.

The train tooted once again and I followed a group my age. They hardly noticed me which was good news. They finally stopped. There were carriages everywhere that were pulled by invisible horses apparently. This was just getting stranger and stranger. I climbed inside one carriage along with other 16 year olds.

"Umm…who is pulling the carriages?" I asked to one of them.

They looked at me like I just grew two heads, "Are you new? Your accent is strange," said a girl wearing blue rimmed robes.

"Transfer student from America," I lied casually. The carriage began moving. I kept my face composed and my mind steady trying not to scream.

"Is that why you're not wearing the uniform?"

"My luggage got into a mix up,"

"Well not to worry," said another, male this time, he was wearing a red necktie, "I'm sure Dumbledore will sort it all out,"

I didn't know who Dumbledore was but I'm pretty sure that he's the principal.

"You're going to love it at Hogwarts," the first girl said.

I smirked, "yes. I'm sure I'll get all the answers,"

We reached a tall, wide gate that belonged to a huge castle.

"Whoa," I said.

"That's not the half of it. Wait till you get inside,"

They told me their names which I've forgotten up to this point.

"April," I introduced. They waited for me to say my last name, "Reinart,"

Inside, I was probably gaping like a little child at Disney World but then one of the teens that accompanied me told me that I wasn't showing so much, 'wonder'. Well, probably because I prefer my buildings air-conditioned with electricity instead of floating candles and ghosts! It wasn't my first time seeing a ghost though sometimes I see them outside those mysterious 15th century buildings that shouldn't really exist in Times Square, New York. I never really found them scary. More funny instead. Hey, I watch tons of Horror movies and these ghosts looked nothing like Samara from the Ring.

The big oak doors leading the great Hall swung opened and I immediately saw a room with no ceiling and floating candles that made me question, _wouldn't the hot wax drip on us_. There were 5 tables all in all. 4 were facing the one table—I assume was the teacher's table. Each table was under a banner with different colors: Red, blue, yellow, and green. Everyone was dressed like they were in a fantasy Movie…and…wait minute. Is that Gandalf?!

Our eyes met and he looked confused all of the sudden. I remained at the doorway ignoring the small 11 year olds pass by me, looking more confused and wondered than I was while the people that accompanied me already sat on their respective tables.

He whispered to the ear of a green robed old lady wearing spectacles. Her eyebrows raised and then we made eye contact. She arose from her seat and made her way unnoticeably towards me in this sea of students.

"Come with me," she said firmly.

She looked quite stern. Kind of like the female, old principal you have on high schools I have a feeling that she would be even scarier if she wore a pantsuit. She walked past me and I slowly followed her in a large room I assume was her office.

"Take a seat, Miss…"

"April Reinart," I said in monotone.

She sat across me and said "My name is Minerva McGonagall. Well, this is all very strange Miss Reinart. I do not believe you are a student here,"

I didn't answer her for a while. My mind was still processing everything that I just saw right now, "I'm not," I said. There was that look on her face that was sort of a mix of _what-on-earth-is-wrong-with-this-chil d_ and _you-better-explain-why-you're-here-right-now-or-I'll-give-you-amonth's-worth-detention_ look.

She frowned and said, "Can you explain to me how you got here?"

"By the train," I simply said.

"And how did you get in the train?" she asked softly.

"Through the doors,"

Her eye twitched and I had the feeling that she wasn't satisfied by my answers.

"Miss Reinart. Let me be perfectly clear that you are not supposed to be here, much less go through the barrier. I want to know how you got passed our defenses," she began tapping her fingers on her desk. I noticed a ring-shaped band on her finger.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "What barrier?"

"How did you get pass through the pillar at King's Cross Station, platform 9, Miss Reinart," McGonagall said sharply this time.

"There was no pillar, Mrs. McGonagall," I said calmly. It was the truth.

"I am not married Miss Reinart," she corrected.

"Oh, so you're widowed then,"

Her eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," I pointed at her right hand, the one that she was still tapping, "Tan-line,"

She sighed and shook her head, "That matter's not. I want you to tell me how you got here. As far as I'm concerned I still don't have my answer,"

"Like I said. I saw no barrier," I said.

"Then what did you saw?"

I shrugged and looked at the large bird beside her desk, "I don't know if you would believe me or not but seeing as how I'm not sure whether I believe myself even, I guess it really doesn't matter. I saw a wormhole, Miss McGonagall. A wormhole like opening and on the other side was a red steam train,"

"A wormhole?" she looked confused.

I nodded, "That's what I saw. I do that sometimes. See things that I'm not supposed to see. I was diagnosed with Psychosis you see," she looked confused again. McGonagall probably had no idea what Psychosis was, "its normal for me,"

"And what are these things that you see, Miss Reinart?"

"All sorts of things. Dragons for example," this felt like blast from a past, from the first time I explained to Marge what I saw from time to time only this time, I had the feeling that McGonagall was going to believe me and not diagnose me with a mental disorder, "Old Buildings that shouldn't exist, mermaids sometimes, fairies and I could hear things…most of them are in Latin some Greek…sometimes Arabic or Hebrew and I could see the ghosts that you all have here sometimes I could even see creatures; black, torn table cloths that have hoods and nasty eyes—" McGonagall then cut me off with a wave of her hand. The expression on her face was a mixture of confusion and astonishment.

"How long have you been seeing this?" she asked me slowly like I was a 5 year old.

"Ever since I could remember," I said.

She stifled a slight gasp then coughed, "And the train. Why did you decided to enter,"

"Curiosity," I said, "I needed answers. Where Am I exactly Miss McGonagall? What Is Hogwarts and who are you people, really. Does magic really exist?" that was a lot of questions and I was almost tempted to ask why she thought that having old-fashioned spectacles from the early 1900's would be a good fashion statement.

She sighed heavily and hesitated to answer me. Finally she began to explain, "You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it's a magic school, Miss Reinart and yes, that answers that question that magic exist and it is possible that everything that you've seen up till now was caused by magic,"

"So I'm not hallucinating right now,"

She shook her head.

"And this is all real,"

"Very,"

I suddenly felt lighter. Like all the worries and burdens the doubts and the accusations have all disappeared from my body. Today. I know that I, April Reinart, does not have Psychosis and is a perfectly normal teen (well, sort of) that just sees things like psychics do.

"Thank you," I let out a slight smile, "That was very enlightening. It's good to know that I don't have a mental disorder. I probably have a personality disorder though; Schizoid or Aspergers maybe but I don't really mind those sorts of things. Better than being labeled as a Schizophrenic and a Psychopath," I seem to be talking more to myself than Ms. McGonagall.

She sighed to herself again, "You're most Welcome, Miss Reinart," She raised her stick right at me. "But I am afraid that you will not remember this all in the morning,"

"What?" I said, perplexed.

" _Obliviate_ "

I blinked. Nothing happened.

"Umm…excuse me, what was that supposed to do?" I asked her. I had the feeling that she just tried to erase my mind and it didn't work.

She appeared confused as ever and pointed the wand at my face again, twisting it and said the incantation, "Obliviate,"

Again nothing happened.

I blinked again. I certainly felt something. It was warm and cold at the same time. Like getting wrapped in a blanket while the being in front of the air-conditioning.

"This never happened before," she uttered. Not knowing what to do. Ms. McGonagll told me to sit and wait. She waved her stick and suddenly a plate filled with dinner and some dessert was right in front of me. 'Woah!" I breathed.

"Eat for a while, Miss Reinart while I go and talk to the headmaster," She said, giving me a stern yet confused look before bolting away out of the office with her robes billowing.

I slowly at the food in front of me and by the time I was done, McGonagall called me. I approached her and met an old, tall man, long sliver hair and beard, spectacles and he was dressed in the oddest assortment of robes, both purple and blue with a pointy hat on his head and I'm pretty sure this was Gandlaf would dress like if he was into colors. Or if he was gay.

"Good Evening, Miss Reinart. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please, follow me to my office,"

I looked at McGonagall and she glared to me to do what Ganda—I mean Dumbledore says. I followed him until we reached a larges stone door with a gargoyle up top.

"Lemmon Sherbet," he said and the door suddenly opened revealing a spiraling staircase that led to a large office filled with and odd assortment of things that would usually be found in Disney land or a geek's fantasy videogame cosplay store.

"Please sit, Miss Reinart.," I did as he told me and started at the orange bird that squawking, "Excuse Fawkes, I believed that it's almost his time,"

"That's a phoenix," I said, "I've seen them before during the time when I was on the trip to the Grand Canyon"

Dumbledore sat across me on his large chair and began speaking in a calm and gently voice that oddly reminded me of Professor X from X-men, "Miss Reinart, I take it that Professor McGonagall has explained to you about this school,"

I nodded, "She told me that magic exist,"

"And how do you feel about that,"

If I wasn't so emotionless, I would probably be laughing so hard and fall off my seat right now but instead I let out a slight smile. This really felt like one of my sessions with Marge.

"Surprisingly happy," I said.

"Yes…Minerva informed me about your condition, psychosis I imagine it is a mental disorder,"

I nodded again.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then raised his wand, "You see, Miss Reinart, The spell Obliviate was supposed to erase your memories about this encounter. But it didn't happen. Now why is that?"

I shrugged, "I honestly have no idea about it Ganda—I mean, Dumbledore,"

He smiled kindly, "Do you mind if I cast a simple levitation charm on you, Miss Reinart. I just want to confirm my suspicions,"

"Would it hurt me in any way?" I asked, a little bit exited to fly a bit.

He shook his head, "Not at all. I think it would be most likely…fun,"

He said a Latin incantation that translated to Levitate Corpse.

I waited for that Peter Pan flying sensation that I dreamt one time when I was 11. But nothing happened. Not even the hairs on my pretty copper head flew.

"Fascinating. Truly this is the first time I've seen something like this before,"

"Something like what?" I asked.

"Miss, Reinart. In this world of ours, you are known as a muggle, that is to say a person with no magical ability," I thought that mean someone who was addicted to marijuana, "Wizards and witches, people like me, Miss Reinart, are able to cast magic but are still able to be affected with spells and potions but you appear to be immune."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I suppose it is," he said.

"So can I go home now? My parents are bound to be worried for my safety," I said, "I got what I came here for,"

Dumbledore smiled again, "Miss Reinhar—"

"April. You can call me April," Miss Reinart was honestly too formal for my taste.

"—April. I would like to propose an offer. If you wish to stay here at Hogwarts, I will give you permission and as well as tell your parents about this condition of yours that you are not in any way possess some mental disability," his voice was awfully convincing but I had doubts and it hardly made any sense.  
"Why would I want to go here? I'm not a wizard," I said squinting my eyes, feeling oddly suspicious.

"But you are immune to magic, April. You're presence here could be something like a new experience for Hogwarts," he sighed inaudibly, "Witches and Wizards think that they're better than muggles but we are not so different from them. We have prejudices, April and I would like to teach my students what it would be like to have a muggle in Hogwarts. I've wanted to implement a program like this for years but I was afraid for the safety of the muggle. I believe that he or she would only be in danger from the spells and potions,"

I thought about it. I had no interest whatsoever in going to school here much less living in a place with no air-conditioning or T.V. and Wifi. Man the Wifi! I have 1000 followers of my tumblr page. I can't just ignore them. Magic was amazing but I was a realist and I know that I was never going to have magic nor would it be used for my advantage. All I wanted was for my parents to know about this secret world so that they would believe that I didn't have a mental disorder and thus would stop treating me as if I was a fragile Chinese doll.

"I will respect your decision, whatever it may be, April," Dumbledore said. There was an implied pleading tone in his voice.

I wanted to say no. But then again…

"Does the government know about the magic world?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. The Prime Minister knows of our existence only and some higher officials,"

But they don't know the whole thing. The politics, the culture and the economy I bet. I could use that to my advantage. I've always wanted to try spying.

Slowly, I nodded, "Alright, Mr. Dumbledore. I'll go here,"

"What made you agree, April," he asked. I noticed that he had a mixed look of amusement and frustration on his face. But when I looked into his eyes they were kind and wise.

"Curiosity," I said and slightly smiled.

The truth was I had no idea what I was getting in to.

 **AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this. R and R and please if you have any ideas or suggestion for the story, I would appreciate it wholly as I have little idea on how to continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, new update. Hope you like it.**

 **DISCALIMER: No I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Dumbledore told me that a major form of transportation for wizards was Apparating. It was like teleportation except the process was rather unpleasant for first timers. Now, the problem with being immune to magic was that Dumbledore couldn't Side-Apparate with me. For some reason he was more amused than frustrated with it. I needed to get home but the Hogwart's train had already left station and wouldn't be back until the Holidays. Dumbledore could call for it. He had privileges like that but it would cause suspicion among the students and would be troublesome for the train driver. So in the end, I thought of a wonderful idea.

"Why not Apparate my parents here instead," I suggested.

"Yes. I thought about that too," Dumbledore said, nodding thoughtfully, "But it would scare them off strange old man suddenly blurted to them the truth,"

I thought about it too and knew that he was right. Mom and Dad were frantic right now. If Dumbledore were to show up at the front door, Mom would punch him the minute he said the word magic. They probably already called the police. I would have called them but my phone wasn't working. Dumbledore explained that Magic and technology don't go well together. Most electronic appliances go haywire in Hogwarts and in the wizard world. Though he did seem fascinated by my sleek black Iphone though.

My best bet was that, they were in grandma's house which shouldn't be too far from here. Dumbledore told me we were in a forest at Scotland but he never specified where much less give the proper coordinates. I'm not sure he even knows what coordinates are. I looked at my phone, "Professor," I said, handing my phone to him. He wrapped his long, nimble fingers around it, "We really don't have much of a choice right now. Give them this as proof,"

He smiled and nodded, "Very well," he said. I told him my address and he stepped back from me. I heard a familiar loud crack, like a gunshot and then with a cartoonish pop, Dumbledore disappeared. I sat on the chair across his desk and waited.

It took about 10 minutes for them to 'pop' back into the office. This time, my parents doubled over, with nauseated expressions as if they were about to throw up. Mom was the first to steady her feet and when she saw me, she tackled me in a tight hug. She was sobbing heavily on my favorite blue hoodie.

"April, oh thank God!" She said, still sobbing. My father glared at Dumbledore for a while but when he saw me, he looked relieved and then hugged me as well.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they do anything weird or bad to you?" My mom said quickly. She wasn't hugging me anymore but was now shaking my shoulders.

"You shouldn't have ran off like that," said my dad. His voice was firm but I detected a hint of worry.

"I'm fine, Mom. Dad," I said in monotone, "I'm sorry I ran off like that,"

My mom started crying again. Her knees wobbled and she knelt on the ground covering her face, trying to cover up her tears. My Dad also knelt down to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back affectionately, "We were so worried…" She sniffed, "We thought…with your condition…" I've described my mom being tough but deep inside, she was a crybaby. I felt really bad for making them worried like that.

"But there's something that you need to know," I said softly. My Dad finally hoisted my mother up and placed her gently unto the chair across Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore waved his hand and a glass of water magically appeared on the table. My Dad was too worried for Mom to be surprised. He helped her drink the water until she was breathing normally again.

"April," she started, her voice was still weak. I could see that her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, her brown hair was disheveled like she had been pulling them out of frustration and her face looked weary like she aged 10 years in a span of one day, "Who is that man?" she gestured towards Dumbledore, "How did he…Why…What is happening sweetheart,"

Dumbledore was about to open his mouth but I beat him to it, "Mom. Dad. This is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

"I am terribly sorry for my actions. But I needed to get you here," he said, "Mr. and Mrs. Reinart. This will not be easy to accept but every word that has escaped from my lips remains true. Magic exists Mr. and Mrs. Reinart and I am what you call a wizard,"

My father scoffed, "You're joking,"

"He's not," I said bluntly, "How else would you explain how you got here in a blink of an eye,"

My Dad began stuttering, "But..but..But that's not possible," He was like me. Or at least what I used to be. A beliver of science, "There's has to be some sort of explanation…It could be an advance form of technology. It's possible but then…."

"It may be difficult to believe it Mr. Reinart but what I say is true. Magic has existed for thousands of years—"

"I don't care if magic exists or not. I just want to know why April is here?!" Mom yelled at Dumbledore.

"Don't blame him, Mom. I came here on my own. I was curious," I told her bluntly, "Also, I asked Dumbledore to bring you here. You see, Mom. I'm different from most people,"

"I know that sweetie,"

"Mom. I'm immune to magic. And because of that I want to attend this school."

Sometime I pride myself in being blunt. Mom and Dad gaped at me. Finally, Dad spoke, "But that doesn't make any sense,"

"Dad, you've just been teleported by an old man who looks like Gandalf in violet clothes and arrived in a room with a phoenix. Nothing makes sense now," I said.

"No. not that," He said, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm still not accepting the whole..this," he made a circling gesture with his fingers, "What I want to know is why exactly do you want to go to school here when you can't do any magic?"

I shrugged, "Eh…Life lesson, I guess,"

He gave me another puzzled look. I sighed, "Long story short, some of the kids here are prejudice and Dumbledore wants them to interact with muggles to teach them that we are no different from wizards but he was afraid for their safety. Now, because I'm immune to magic, the kids here couldn't abracadabra me into oblivion even if they wanted to. Now I beg of you. I really want this, Mom, Dad. Please,"

I couldn't make out their expressions anymore, "But…April—"

"Please,"

And with that last word, Mom looked at Dad. They had a silent conversation and then, finally, Mom nodded to me and then to Dumbledore. The old man smiled.

"So does this mean April doesn't have psychosis?" Mom asked Dumbledore.

"I believe not, Mrs. Reinart. If you ask me, I believe that she's mentally strong,"

True. I do have a better hold of things than most of the teens these days. Not once did I have thoughts of suicide. I really don't consider myself as depressed and I've never really made problems for myself.

"We are sorry we didn't believe you when you were younger, sweetie," Mom said tearing up a bit again.

"I know, Mom. I wouldn't believe me too,"

After that, Dumbledore explained everything that we needed to know. The things that I needed to buy and the classes that I was going to take. I wasn't going to be graded in the purely magical classes but I was still encouraged to attend them if I wanted to. So far, the classes of which I could do without necessarily having magic included Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Arithmency, and Muggle studies. To make sure that I wasn't lost, Dumbledore was going to assign to me a student guide who would help me throughout my stay in Hogwarts. He was going to sort me into a house but then found out that the Sorting Hat wouldn't work on me because I was immune so I was left to pick. He suggested Gryffindor of course because it was his previous House though Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were also advisable.

"What about Slytherin?" I asked.

"Slytherin wouldn't be a good House to choose from, April. It is the House where majority of purebloods and muggle haters reside. Thought not all of them act this way but I'm afraid that the students there would be hostile towards you,"

Shame. I rather liked the color green. He then continued to explain the Houses and their qualities. Gryffindor was for the Brave and Chivalrous. Hufflepuff was for the hardworking and loyal, Ravenclaw was for those with wit and intelligence while Slytherin was for the cunning and ambitious.

"I don't really like picking," I said frowning.

"Let me ask you a question, Miss Reinart," came the voice of the Sorting Hat, "What is the best way of winning a game,"

I didn't have to think about it really well. I was good at games. Especially video games. Preferably the ones with strategy, "that seems general doesn't it?"

"Just answer the question,"

I rolled my eyes, "You have to be specific,"

"What is the first thought that comes into your mind,"

"Make your opponent think you're not actually playing the game so he lets his guard down and when does, strike when you grasp his weakness,"

The hat and Dumbledore were silent for a moment.

"If you were a wizard you'd be in Slytherin right about now," it said.

I huffed, "Just put me in Gryffindor. I really couldn't care less what House I'd be in," I actually wanted to be in Hufflepuff because I might receive a friendlier greeting and plus they may not think of me as a threat but then I found out that the rooms there were always sunny.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Marvelous," said Dumbledore, "Well, I shall be taking your parents' home now, April,"

Mom hugged me tightly and smiled sadly. "This has been a weird day. Can we go to the pub?" Dad said.

Mom let out a heavy sight, "Yea alright," she whispered as if I wasn't in front of them.

Dumbledore apparated and within a minute, he was back.

* * *

Hermione Granger had been summoned to Dumbledore's office for a special prefect assignment. When she heard of it, she was glad. She told the gargoyle the password and walked up the spiraling staircase and when she got there, the first one she saw was a girl who was about 15-16 years old with copper-rust hair and cold icy gray eyes. Her face was stoic and emotionless and she had an air of pureblood royalty. The girl tilted her head to the side a bit and then spoke, "You have some toothpaste on your cheek," she said. Her voice was the same as her composure. Bored and monotone filled with no emotion whatsoever. Hermione blushed lightly and quickly wiped her cheek. Dumbledore finally reappeared and then smiled warmly at her, "Ah…Miss Granger, finally,"

"Sir?"

"April. This is Hermione Granger, a 5th year students from Gryffindor. You wont have to worry about anything from now on. She's the brightest witch of her age and a prefect. She'd be your student guide from now on. Miss Granger, meet April Reinart. She's Hogwarts new exchange student,"

Hermione had so many questions flowing inside her head. Since when did Hogwarts have exchange students and why in Merlin's name wasn't she at the feast getting sorted.

"It was a sudden development. I came unannounced," April said.

Did she read her mind?

"No. I can't read minds,"

Dumbledore let out an amuse chortle.

"Miss Granger. Sit. This would take some time to explain,"

Hermione was very surprised. She was also quite curious why. April was apparently immune to magic. Dumbledore proved it by casting a color-changing charm on her and nothing happened.

"How is it possible? I've never heard of anything like this before,"

"Neither have I, Miss Granger. There has been no accounts of muggles being immune to magic. It seems that April is a very special muggle," Dumbledore said.

"Now that April has been enrolled as a special case student here in Hogwarts, I expect you make her feel welcome and teach her how things work around here,"

"Yes. Sir," Hermione face April and forced out a smile. She was still confused and at the same time curious about everything. April didn't seem very nice but since she was in Gryffindor House, Hermione had a job to do and make her feel as welcomed as possible. She extended her hand and April reluctantly took it. April moved her one side of her lip as if she was trying to return the gesture.

"Pleasure," said Hermione.

"Likewise," supplied April.

"I believed that its bedtime now. Chop, chop. Off you go,"

And with that, the two teens exited the great wizard's office.

The rest of the trip to the common room was spent with Hermione telling April a brief History of Hogwarts, some of the rules and how _much_ she was going to have so much fun here even though she can't do magic. They finally reached the common room, "Carpe diem," Hermione said the password.

"Remember the password," she told April. By the time they reached the common room, it was nearly empty because the students were up in bed save for a 2 couples and 3 students who were studying.

"So this is the common room,"

April looked around the room for a moment, "Love the chairs," she commented.

"Yes. They're quite comfy. Follow me. I'll lead you to your dorm room. Thea stairs on the right are the girl's dormitory. Don't worry about any boys coming in, our dormitory is charmed so that boys cant enter they'll simply be pushed off," Hermione explained as she led her to the staircase.

"What about the boys? Can girls come to their dormitories,"

"Yes. The Founders may have thought the girls were more trustworthy. Come,"

They walked and Hermione led April through a hallway with several wooden doors. She opened the one at the last revealing a cozy room with four beds.

"Hermione," An Indian girl suddenly arose, "There's a new bed that just appeared. Are you moving back in?"

"No, Parvati," Hermione said, "We actually have a new student,"

"A new student?" 3 girls said and gasped in unison.

"Hey," April greeted appearing behind Hermione. She wondered why they hadn't noticed her right away.

"Girls. This is April Reinhart. Reinhart, this is Parvti Patil, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell and Natalie McDonald,"

"Hello," Parvati gretted meekly.

"I like your hair" Natalie complimented.

"Your eyes are weird?"

"Lavender, Don't say stuff like that," Scolded Katie.

"Sorry,"

"None taken," April said.

And they all gasped again "An American!" Parvati excalaimed.

"You're accent is strange,"

"Why is an American here Hermione?"

"You all do realize that the American can hear you," April said.

"Hush you three," Hermione shushed them, 'Be nice to April, she's not exactly like us,"

"Why don't you tell them?"

"Wouldn't you like it to be a surprise?"

"whats' a surprise, Hermione?" Asked Katie Bell.

April smirked, "I'm not a wizard, so please don—"

Then another loud gasp came, "American!"

"A Muggle!"

"What's a muggle doing here in Hogwarts?"

"How did she breech the defenses?"

"Calm down girls," Hermione told them, "Everything would be explained tomorrow. Reinhart is a special case. You'll see. Now all of you got to sleep. It's 12 in the morning and we all need to be early tomorrow," Hermione then turned to face April, "You'll be fine. Breakfast is at 7 sharp,"

"Yeah,….I'm not sure I'd be able to do that. I usually wake up at noon," April told her.

"We'll make sure to wake you," Lavender said.

"Yeah, Katie has trouble waking up early too. We usually have to cast an Augumenti spell to wake her up,"

"Please never do that again,"

"How else would you wake up, Katie," said Parvati.

"Now, girls. Cease the chatting. I believe that April is very tired so I'm warning you of asking her questions that would keep you awake till 3 in the morning," Hermione said, "Best be off now. Have a good night April, girls,"

"Good night, Hermione," they all said in unison. Hermione closed the door, Leaving April alone with the group of girls who gasped too much and looked at her like they were pre-schoolers and she was someone who suddenly grew two heads.

"Please don't talk to me. I'm tired and my saliva is drying out," April told them in her usual monotone.

Natalie squealed, "Her accent is adorable,"

"Ditto to you too, McDonald," April replied. She walked towards the bed and immediately plopped herself into it, lying down and enjoying the feel of the red and orange sheets.

"She talks funny," Natalie whispered to Katie.

"Shush, she can hear you," Katie whispered back.

"I'm hitting the hay. Good night, guys," April said. The truth was she wasn't really sleepy she just couldn't cope up with the girl's high energy and high pitch voices as they gossiped. Plus they looked at her like she was a rare creature which she didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed.

They continued whispering and they were bad at it too.

"She looks rather pompous," Lavender said.

"Shhh…she could be still awake,"

"She cant hear us. We are whispering," Natalie whispered.

"Don't be mean, girls, maybe she's nice," Katie said.

"I really want to ask her some more questions. I mean can you imagine, Life without magic?"

April tried her best to sleep but they were too noisy. Throughout the entire evening, she listened to their gossips about her and then about Harry Potter, whoever that was and then their chattering changed to a topic that April had absolutely no idea about.

She had a dreamless sleep that day.


	3. Not really an update but there's a story

**sorry, guys, not really an update but I've been feeling dry with this story so far. I really want to continue it but I'm running out of ideas not to mention, I dont really have a plot planned out. I mean I want her to meet Voldemort but Im not exactly sure how to do that. Hee is what Ive made so far.**

Harry didn't know who she was or why she was standing near Dumbledore at the teacher's podium. She had a regal sort of air around her, similar to aristocratic purebloods but instead of pompous and haughty, she just looked rather bored and emotionless. She was wearing Gryffindor robes and her grey eyes kept on shifting, as if she was observing everyone. Harry couldn't tell if she was nervous or simply she didn't care. The rest of the Professors didn't seem to know who she was either. Perhaps only Prof. McGonagall and Dumbledore knew her name and the rest, especially Umbridge had baffled looks on their faces.

Harry turned to Hermione, "Who is she?"

Hermione shushed him, "Her name is April Reinart. New exchange student from America,"

"America?" That was odd.

"Whats an American doing at Hogwarts?" Ron asked in between bites of toast, "Reckon she's a pureblood? She has that overall air around her like she thinks she's better than us,"

"Oh far from it actually," Hermione commented, "It's a surprise. I think you'd all be very shocked,"

"Attention students," Finally Dumbledore was about to introduce her. The whispering and murmurs ceased for a bit, "this year, Hogwarts would be conducting a program that would help us all understand, experienced and understand the lives of our muggle friends. Yesterday, Hogwarts received a rather unexpected guest. Everyone, please welcome our new muggle exchange student from America, April Reinart,"

It didn't take a second for everyone to lose their minds at the word muggle.

Umbridge was outraged, "A muggle in Hogwarts. Dumbeldore what is the meaning of this!"

Nearly all the teachers were confused. Snape was just Snape and April just stood there looking awfully bored which struck Harry rather strangely because she was muggle. In Hogwarts. The best magic school in the world. Harry could understand skepticism, fear and wonder. He expected wonder because she was a teenager who just found out that magic and wizards exists and for some reason, Reinart looked like she was asleep with her eyes open in Binn's History of Magic class!

 _There's something wrong with her,_ Harry thought and he wasn't wrong.

"A muggle!" Someone said out loud. Then Harry heard all murmurs and outraged, confused statements and questions.

"In Hogwarts?!"

"Impossible!"

"Why?"

"I know that girl. She was at the train,"  
"How did she get in?"

"Has Dumbledore gone mad?"

"I don't know I kind of like muggles. This could be exciting,"

Harry looked at the Slytherin table who were either glaring at Dumbledore or at Reinart. They had the most complaints out of everyone.

"What is Dumbledore thinking? It's dangerous for her here. The Slytherins are going to destroy her," Ron said.

"What with magic?" Hermione said like it was a joke. She seems to be the only one of them who understood the situation.

"Of course with magic! We are wizards, Hermione. She's a muggle. How would she protect herself,'  
"Oh, Reinart isn't an ordinary muggle,"

"Silence!" Dumbledore said, using the tip of his wand to amplify his voice, "Now, all complaints and comments have to end. Miss Reinart is very special muggle and as of now, she is a student in Hogwarts. She will be treated warmly and I warn that anyone who casts a spell or magic on her….I think you'd all find yourselves rather shocked," He smirked and then Umbridge barged in, pink faced.

"How dare you do this without my permission?! I am the Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic. Why haven't you informed me of this beforehand," She said, trying to keep some calm in her voice and failing.

"I fail to see why it is your concern who attends this school,"

"The parents would hear about this,"

"And I assure that it is not my problem," Dumbledore said lightly, his eyes twinkled in mirth. He obviously didn't care what Umbridge thought, "These are tough times Dolores, I think that this would be a great opportunity for everyone," He chided her lightly.

"The minister would her about this!" Umbridge warned him. She tried to look threatening. Her face was red with anger and when she looked at Reinart, her face seem to contort into a happy one but she only looked worse than before. Reinart gave everyone a half-hearted smile and a little wave.

Reinart approached the Gryffindor table . Hermione called for her to sit by her and she followed. Finally, Harry clearly saw her face. She was really pretty even when she was quite emotionless.

"Hello," She greeted Harry in monotone.

"Hullo," He greeted back.

Reinart then started taking some food off the table and putting it on her plate while ignoring Hermione's encouraging, kind words.

"I'm sure you'll be safe as long as they don't do anything physical," she said.

Reinart simply hummed and silently ate her meal. The Gryffindor students were all staring at her curiously. They wanted to ask questions but she never looked approachable in the first place. She neither looked nor was sociable.

"Psst…Hermione, ask her how she got here," Ron whispered loudly at Hermione knowing full well that Reinart was just beside her.

"Same as all of you, by train," Reinart surprisingly replied. She then took a bite out of her toast and then drank her coffee.

"But…I thought muggles couldn't pass through the barrier,"

Reinart smirked. Harry was surprised that she actually tried to move the muscles in her face to create an expression, "I guess I'm a rare exception," She said without looking either at Ron or Harry.

A pink toad and a muggle walk into Hogwarts. Harry didn't know what would happen next.

April was bored. She wanted to say that out loud but seeing as she was in an actual magic school, she had the feeling she would be burned at stake if a muggle stated that she was bored in a school that had actual flying broomsticks. Then again, April wasn't like other teenagers. Even though she knows she does not have psychosis, April probably had a severe case of Asperger's or schizoid personality disorder. Her first class was History of Magic so suffice to say, "I'm bored,"

She wasn't burned at stake because nearly everyone in class was asleep. The teacher was an actual ghost who droned his words and made everything that escaped from his mouth and instant sleeping pill. Her eyes were drooping until she finally fell asleep. An hour later, Hermione woke her up and they proceeded to her next class which was Herbology.

"I need you to stick close to me. We're having class with the Slytherins," she said to her.

Somehow, April didn't want everyone to know that she was immune to magic. She knew how people think. She observed and speculated that the magical society was still somehow stuck in the 15th or 18th century. Like any other government or society, they were going to feel threatened by someone different. She wasn't a normal muggle and she was neither a wizard. April was someone who was immune to the one thing that makes the wizard world special. Magic.

She had a feeling that people were going to be treating her like she had AIDS as soon as a Slytherin students say abracadabra.

She saw a pointy face boy with a mop of blonde hair styled ridiculously back. He looked pompous and when she made eye contact with him, he sneered at her in disgust like she was the muck on the soles of his leather shoes. She stood beside Hermione just across him where he seemed to be fiddling with something underneath his robes. She noticed Harry glaring at the boy with utmost hatred and he reciprocated.

April looked around the greenhouse. It had the oddest assortment of plants, most of them looked like they could kill her.

"As if mudbloods weren't enough filth this school has, now old Dumbly had to go on and add another one twice the filth and trash," Draco said with most contempt at April. It wasn't really directed at her, he was talking to a puck-faced girl with stringy brown hair.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Harry said.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter, Have the wittle girly muggle protect you?" Malfoy taunted and then scoffed at April's direction, "She wouldn't last a minute in this school. I could kill her with a simple hex,"

"You'd turn into a ferret before you even utter the spell first, Malfoy," Harry retorted.

April could almost see the angry, dark aura glowing around the two teens.

"I assume this must be a daily occurrence," April said to Hermione who nodded in reply,

"Don't let Malfoy get to you, April. He's nothing but a bigot and a coward," She whispered to April.

But April already knew that though. Besides Malfoy couldn't do anything to her that involved magic. He also didn't seem very smart to think of a well-thought out prank. Those who were first planning on pranking he however had the surprise of their lives and it was the Weasley twins. It's always somehow those two. You didn't have to be muggle to fall prey to one of their pranks.

Along the corridors, on her next class with Hermione babbling about the wonders of Arithmancy and how it was a bit similar to Math, she inevitably came across the Weasely twins, two tall red-heads with mischievous faces.

"Hey, it's the muggle," cried Fred who started waving at the two.

"Ugh, its Fred and George. Be careful with those two," Hermione reminded her.

"The ickle new muggle," said George, "Fancy running into you here,"

They grinned like Chesire Cats.

"Go away, Fred, George. You're not allowed to bother April," Hermione scolded.

"We aren't here to bother her," said Fred.

"Why ever would you think that," said George.

"Honestly, Hermione, you need to loosen up a bit. Here, have a sweet,"

It was a candy wrapped in pink plastic wrapper. Fred, April could tell them apart by counting the freckles on their faces. Fred had 21 but whereas George only had 20.

"Thanks," She took the candy, A pastille, whatever that was, Fred told her. It tasted like vomit and April spat it out immediately, "Bleh," A normal person would complain about it but she did once tried to swallow her own vomit out of curiosity so the candy wasn't really that bad, "Needs more rotten eggs," she commented.

The twins faces were blank, blinking and utterly speechless and Hermione simply smiled smugly.  
"Do you feel anything strange?" asked George.

April shook her head. The twins looked at each other like they were trying to have a silent conversations.

"Hmm…Must be a faulty," said Fred.

Hermione shook her head and clicked her tongue, tsk, tsk, tsk, "You boys would harm April even if you let her eat all the candy that you made,"

And then the two teenage girls started walking away with two twins looking quite bewildered.

Thought it wasn't much of a prank. The next one that April received was now from Draco Malfoy. Poor, poor Draco Malfoy. After April took her Arithmancy class which really wasn't that hard, she had Potions next with Hermione, Harry and Ron. The three were now sticking quite close to her knowing that Snape was going to be teaching and pair it up that they were sharing the classroom with Slytherins, things were about to explode in her face, quite literally.

April was greeted with sneers and rude remarks.

"It's bad enough that they let mudbloods in this pathetic school, now they let in actual filth," Malfoy said out loud April went inside the room. The other Slytherins also seem to agree with him.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," said Ron.

"Oh what are you going to do about it Weasel, tattle to mudblood loving father," retorted Malfoy mocking tone.

"My father is worth ten of you,"

"And yet you still won't be able to afford a new wand,"

At this, a lot of students snickered, even some Gryffindors. Ron's face nearly matched his hair.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," said Ron.

"10 point from Gryffindor for uttering foul language," said Snape as he finally came in with his cape billowing, "Sit," he told them all leaving no room for 'buts' and 'he started its'.

April made eye contact with Snape and she thought that he needed some serious anti-grease shampoo. He was intimidating as If there was a malevolent aura engulfing him and his eyes bored into her as if he was trying to read inside her mind only to change into confusion and realization.

"Ahh…If it isn't the muggle…" His voice was a trailing and smooth, "Yes…aren't you popular, starting all this commotion over you,"

April wasn't used to this type of teachers. Being in a special school for mentally disturbed kids like her, she was used to preppy teachers with high pitched voiced and condescending tones or the monotone ones who had lost all life inside them. Snape looked at her like she was a bundle of diapers near his feet. Suffice to say, she felt nothing about his prejudice hatred of her.

Snape said nothing more and started teaching.

 **PM me or review if you have any ideas.**


End file.
